Paintaar
Paintaar Paintaar is a character who will paint weak but annoying versions of the original/ vanilla characters. Appearance A girl who seems to small for her age. She wears a blue artist's hat with a black line on top of it. She wears a white shirt that is covered by a blue apron with yellow buttons, that sort of looks like overalls. Her trousers are dark blue and she has brown shoes. She carries a paint can with red paint in it and the can has a blue label that says "paint!" on it to make it clear what it is. She holds a paintbrush with red paint on it. Somehow, there is always an empty canvas next to her, despite how it doesn't seem to be able to move. Mechanics After aggravating Baldi, she will spawn in a random room. At first, she doesn't seem like a threat, but she very much is. Her paintbrush can paint physical people (or objects)! These "clones" do the same thing as the real people/object, but they are slightly less dangerous as their behaviors are weaker (Eg. A fake Playtime would only make you do 2 jumps instead of five). Eventually you will see some fakes. You can tell them apart as they are badly painted. If you find her she will say "What? You have a problem with my actions?" and she will go out of the cafeteria. You might think she stopped, but she just started making fakes while moving. But, she will stop moving to make them. You can stun her with BSoda, but you really shouldn't as she will make a copy of a fanon character (can add you own, it just has to look bad and has to have a weaker mechanic). Helpers are EVEN WORSE. If a helper does something to her, she will get REALLY steamed and she will become downright DANGEROUS. She will start painting fakes VERY rapidly, and for the final pain cherry on top of the cake of hurt, she will paint a Baldi clone (that looks like Weird Baldi, but worse) that can kill you and doesn't fade away. So, the fact that she sets up her operations in a random room and that helpers make her angry, luck really has to be on your side to survive. The fakes If a fake comes into contact with any form of liquid, they will fade away as paint does not mix with water. They also fade away 15 seconds after they have done their action or after a minute of them being alive. * The playtime fake (we'll call it paintedtime) will only make you jump two times. She will fade away if you use safety scissors on her, also after she's played with you. * The fake Principal of the Thing (Painted of the thing) will only send you to detention for running in the halls, and will also send you to detention for 6 seconds. He will then fade away 15 seconds later. * The Arts and Crafters fake (Paint and Painted) will chase you in the games final mode, but will teleport you to a random location, and Baldi to a random place (but different one to you). * The fake Gotta Sweep (Gotta Painted) will stay stationary, then after 15 seconds of his existence, he will sweep around for 15 seconds. Instead of sweeping characters, he will sweep items for 45 seconds. He will then remain stationary and then fade away 15 seconds later. Gotta Painted can be useful as long as you know where he faded away, as you can get useful items. * The fake It's a Bully (It's a Painted) will stay where Paintaar painted him, but doesn't take items. He just blocks the way. He stays there for a minute. * The fake 1st Prize (1st Painted) won't go out of the hall it was painted in, he will just patrol there, and will only turn around when you aren't looking. Quotes (Note, only new quotes for the fakes are there as they use the same quotes as the real ones. Paintaar "I love painting!" (heard when painting) "This is fun!" (heard when painting) "Dum de dum..." (heard when painting) "Wait, what?" (when she sees a fake disappear) "What? You have a problem with my actions?" (when being found out) "Hey! how dare you spray me with this liquid! I can't paint like this! Take this!" (when sprayed with BSoda) "WHY YOU LITTLE!!!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!" (when entering final mode) "Take that! And that! And that!" (on repeat when painting rapidly) "And.. that.... and.... that...and oh I don't care anymore! You tired me up! I was told not to do this, but ah I don't care! Just die!" (when summoning the baldi clone that can kill you) Fakes "Noooo!" (when Paintedtime is fading away) "You'll go to detention for 99 seconds! Well, some day." (when Painted of the thing is fading away) "WHOOO-ooooooohnooooo!" (when Paint and Painted is fading away) "WELL, I CLEANED UP GOOD!" (when Gotta Painted is fading away) "Oh noooooo........." (when It's a Painted is fading away) "But! But! But I love you!" (when 1st Painted is fading away) Trivia * Her father is Cookaar. * She is commonly mistaken for a boy Gallery 1stpainted.png Paintaar Angry.png Gotta painted.png Paintedtime.png Paintedandcrafters.png Paintedandcraftersangry.png Paintedbully.png Paintedofthething.png PaintaarBirthday.png Category:Characters Category:Jbubler approved pages